Among the conventional types of electronic equipment, such as personal computers, etc. for example, there are some which enable to provide various kinds of communication services with the personal computer, by inserting a communication module in a slot portion of that personal computer. As communication module, one which is realized by comprising an antenna inside, to enable such communication, is introduced on the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-98015, for example.
A problem with conventional electronic equipment is a large antenna size. Namely, in the communication system which became popular in recent years, the working frequency range is widened and, and the antenna must cover a broad band area to fully meet the service requirements of such communication system. The volume of antenna must inevitably be increased, for realizing such a broad-band antenna.